


An Interview with D-man Katherine Pryde

by ad_astra_03



Series: The Inter-Galactic Hockey League [6]
Category: Hockey - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, reporter-at-large Peter Parker sat down with rising-sophomore defenseman Katherine Pryde, of the Westchester X-men.  Pryde was a welcome addition to the team last year, bringing her unabashed love of the game into the Westchester dressing room and her upbeat energy to their defensive corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interview with D-man Katherine Pryde

**Author's Note:**

> What if there were an Inter-Galactic Hockey League, in which characters from multiple fandoms played against each other in cities across the fannish universe? Featuring teams such as the Atlantis Puddlejumpers, the Gotham City Vanguard, and the Cardiff Rifters, this series of articles will follow the doings of the league on and off the ice through one whirlwind season.

**An Interview with D-man Katherine Pryde**

Recently, reporter-at-large Peter Parker sat down with rising-sophomore defenseman Katherine Pryde, of the Westchester X-men. Pryde was a welcome addition to the team last year, bringing her unabashed love of the game into the Westchester dressing room and her upbeat energy to their defensive corps. She also brought with her a background in figure skating, which she pursued for many years before switching to hockey at age twelve. 

Peter Parker: So what made you decide to switch from figure skating to hockey? 

Katherine Pryde: Um, well, this might sound silly, but I used to think hockey was stupid! I didn’t see the point of skating around with all that equipment slowing you down, trying to keep a tiny bit of plastic away from the other guys. But. One day my friend Dani, who’s a huge hockey fan, invited me to come to a Devil Dogs game when I was staying with her in California. And I guess I just fell in love. 

PP: What did you love about it? 

KP: They just went so fast! And I loved the way their skates sounded when they made those super-fast hockey stops. It was like everything I loved about the figure skating, but instead of it being all about you, and how perfect you could get your own form and body to be, it was about making yourself better for the team. Yeah. I liked that idea. 

PP: Which player impressed you the most that game? 

KP: Oh my gosh, I shouldn’t tell you this, the guys are never going to let me forget it, but I got such a crush on Brad Colbert that day! I was definitely keeping an eye on him throughout the game, and then they went to OT—Dani was trying to explain all the rules to me but she was so excited and nervous, I didn’ t really understand—but then it was the shootout, and Colbert came up for his turn—they were going to lose it all if he didn’t score, Dani was yelling that to me over the crowd—and he was up against Ronon Dex, they were playing Dex and he had been a beast all game—and Colbert scored! With this gorgeous top-shelf move that just—wow. It was amazing. 

PP: You did have a crush, didn’t you? 

KP: [laughs] I did. 

PP: And that’s what lured you into playing hockey? Watching the Iceman score a shootout goal? 

KP: Pretty much, yeah. 

PP: Wow. 

KP: I know! 

PP: Well, since you brought up the crush thing, I have to ask: is there any truth to these rumors going around that you’re going out with [Westchester goaltender] Piotr Rasputin? 

KP: I’m sorry, but I can’t actually comment on that right now. 

PP: Fair enough. Well, in that case, can you tell me about the new team mascot over there? 

KP: Oh, you mean Lockheed. He’s not our mascot, I’m his! But I see why you would get that idea when he’s always sitting on the bench at practice. 

PP: I always thought it looked like he was giving you advice, when he perches on your shoulder when you’re coming off a shift. 

KP: Yeah, he does. He gives great advice. 

PP: So, what are your personal goals for next season? 

KP: I’d like to score more, for one thing! And I’d really like a chance to show everyone what I can do on the top penalty killing unit. I’ve been skating with them at training camp this summer and it’s been really exciting and fun. I love skating with [forward] Ororo [Munroe]. We’ve been working the point together at practice. 

PP: How are things going with your new d-partner, Kurt Wagner? 

KP: Oh, Kurt’s great! I think we make a really good team, especially because our skating styles are pretty similar. Like, we both skate fast, and I guess graceful. 

PP: Well, are you looking forward to trying your own hand against Dex this year? You missed your chance last season while he was out for spinal surgery, but he’ll be back between the posts for Atlantis at the top of the season. Maybe you can give the Iceman a run for his money! 

KP: Oh, I don’t know if I can compare myself to Colbert. He’s a forward, I’m a defenseman—but I can’t wait to skate against Dex. I’ll give it my best shot. 

_The Westchester X-men will play a preseason match against their in-state rivals, the New York Supersoldiers, next week. They begin the regular season in a matchup with the Cardiff Rifters, at home in Westchester’s Danger Room._


End file.
